Bed conversations
by Yukari Mizushima
Summary: La meute part combattre une autre meute en laissant Stiles derrière eux. Ce dernier est furieux. Mais après la bataille, Derek lui rend visite dans sa chambre. Une discussion sur leur relation semble s'imposer... STEREK :)


Fandom: Teen Wolf Crédit: Teen Wolf n'est pas à moi, bien évidemment !  
Pairing: Sterek

Note: Voilà un petit truc très court dans ma niaisitude habituelle :) Je trouve que l'ambiance ressemble un peu à ce que j'ai fait pour « Back for you ». Il faut croire que j'aime beaucoup le côté réconfortant et protecteur de la chambre de Stiles :) Voilà j'espère que vous apprécierez !

 **Bed Conversations**

Le tonnerre retentit sourdement, faisant trembler les murs de la maison Stilinski, puis la pluie se mît à tomber bruyamment. La tempête promettait de durer toute la nuit. Stiles sortit de la salle de bain en pestant et se dépêcha de fermer sa fenêtre. Il regarda un moment la pluie tomber avant de se détourner vers son lit.

\- J'espère que vous êtes mouillés ! Imbéciles... Marmonna-il avant de se glisser rageusement sous sa couette.

Stiles fulminait depuis qu'il était rentré de chez Derek. La meute avait passé l'après-midi a élaboré un plan pour contrer l'attaque d'une nouvelle meute, enfin c'était surtout SON plan. Tout ça pour qu'on lui dise qu'il ne pouvait pas venir avec eux car c'était trop dangereux. C'était bien sûr l'argument de Derek mais même Scott l'avait appuyé ! Stiles en avait sa claque d'être le petit humain fragile de la meute et d'être constamment mis de côté. Il avait quitté le loft en claquant la porte. Scott avait tenté de le retenir en vain. Stiles se pelotonna un peu plus dans les couvertures. Non, il ne s'inquiéterait pas pour eux, cette nuit. C'était bien fait pour eux. En plus, il y avait peu de chances que ces idiots réussissent à mener son plan si sophistiqué à exécution. Malgré sa colère, Stiles ne put s'empêcher son cœur de se serrer. Il savait bien que dans le fond, c'était à Derek qu'il en voulait réellement. Il le voyait toujours comme un fardeau, une contrainte dont il fallait s'occuper et Stiles commençait sérieusement en avoir marre. Il ne voulait pas que Derek ne le voit que comme le faible humain qu'il était. Un éclair le fit sursauter et il risqua un œil vers la fenêtre. Le combat allait être encore plus dur par ce temps. Il soupira et se retourna dans son lit.

Il n'arrivait pas à se vider la tête. Il n'arrivait à se sortir le visage fermée de Derek, lui disant qu'il ne pouvait pas venir de la tête. Stiles avait compris, depuis quelques temps déjà, que le brun ne le laissait pas indifférent. Depuis toujours finalement, sous leur disputes incessantes et leur chamaillerie, Stiles avait toujours ressenti une attirance inavouable. Cependant après la mort d'Allison et d'Aiden, les deux hommes s'étaient bien rapprochés. Derek avait été là pour le soutenir et la soulager de sa culpabilité, tout comme Stiles avait été là pour lui quand les démons et les mauvais souvenirs de Derek refaisaient surface. Ce n'était pas non plus une grande amitié comme celle qu'il partageait avec Scott. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup mais quelques mots suffisaient à le faire se sentir mieux.

Après cette période assez sombre, les deux hommes avaient repris leur taquineries, mais elles étaient cette fois un peu plus amicale et parfois même séductrice. Depuis des semaines, Derek ne cessait de flirter discrètement avec lui et pourtant cela ne l'empêchait pas de le traiter à nouveau comme un être stupide et de le mettre à l'écart dès que cela touchait de près ou de loin à la meute. En plus de ça, c'était une vrai girouette. Un jour il semblait vouloir le séduire, l'autre il était froid et distant. Stiles n'en pouvait plus d'être balader par les sautes d'humeur du loup et de vivre suspendu à ses lèvres. Il ne voulait plus que Derek joue avec lui. S'il ne voulait pas de lui , alors qu'il le laisse tranquille. C'est vrai, il y avait cru. Pendant un moment, il avait espéré qu'il pourrait un jour construire quelque chose avec Derek. Cependant ces moments où Derek recommençait à le « mépriser » lui rappelait combien ils étaient différents, combien c'était impossible. Il était trop vieux, trop butté, trop froid et lui trop jeune, trop bavard, trop amoureux. Et oui, il n'avait rien pu y faire: avant qu'il s'en rende compte, il était tombé amoureux de Derek. Et ça lui faisait mal, car malgré leur pseudo-flirt, Stiles sentait que Derek ne l'aimait pas en retour et qu'il ne faisait que s'amuser. Stiles ferma douloureusement les yeux. Il se sentait stupide. Stupidement amoureux d'un Sourwolf. C'est sur ces pensées peu joyeuses qu'il finit par s'endormir profondément.

Quand ses yeux s'ouvrirent péniblement vers 4h30, il crut d'abord que c'était le bruit de l'orage qui l'avait réveillé. Puis le bruit sec de la fenêtre qu'on ferme lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas le cas. Quelqu'un entrait. Stiles ne broncha pas et resta immobile. Lorsqu'il sentit le matelas s'affaisser doucement et l'odeur humide de la forêt venir lui chatouiller les narines, il se permit un léger soupir rassuré. Mais il ne se départit pas pour autant de sa colère antérieur.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda-il sèchement, sans se retourner vers le visiteur.  
\- Juste te dire que tout s'est bien passé. Ton plan a fonctionné à merveille. Fit la voix grave de Derek et Stiles dut réprimer un frisson.  
\- Super. Grogna Stiles en remontant les couvertures.

Il entendit son interlocuteur soupirer. Il y eut un court silence durant lequel aucun des deux hommes ne bougea.

\- Tu es toujours en colère ? Demanda finalement le loup.  
\- J'ai des raisons de l'être. Avança Stiles toujours aussi hostile.  
\- C'était pour te protéger. On ne veut pas que tu sois blessé. Murmura-il d'une voix plus douce qu'à l'accoutumée.  
\- Comme si t'en avais quelque chose à faire... Grommela Stiles.

Le jeune ado avait du mal à ne pas laisser filtrer ces sentiments. Il se sentait blessé et n'arrivait pas à le cacher. Derek fut étonné par le ton acerbe de son ami.

\- Tu sais très bien que j'en ai quelque chose à faire. Riposta-il.  
\- C'est vrai ? Bah alors arrêtes ! Trancha Stiles plus méchamment qu'il ne l'aurai voulu.

Derek se figea un moment. Il laissa glisser son regard sur la silhouette de Stiles, allongé dos à lui. Son cœur battait vite et il semblait à la fois anxieux, en colère et triste. Il fronça les sourcils et demanda:

\- Tu n'es pas en colère uniquement à propos de ce soir, n'est-ce pas ?

Stiles se raidit. Derek allait le percer à jour. Il fallait qu'il s'en aille.

\- Laisse tomber. Va t'en, je veux dormir. Se dépêcha de grogner Stiles.

Le loup ne parla plus mais ne partit pas. Stiles sentit les doigts du loup venir caresser son dos avec délicatesse.  
Stiles frémit et s'en voulut d'être aussi faible face à cet homme. Le loup poursuivit la caresse qui se voulait sûrement réconfortante.

\- Arrête. S'il te plaît. Chuchota Stiles d'une voix presque suppliante.

\- Pourquoi ? Fit Derek, l'air blessé.

L'adolescent sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge et son estomac se serrer.

\- Parce que ça ne voudra jamais dire la même chose pour moi que pour toi. Lâcha-il d'une voix tremblante.

Stiles sentit le matelas s'affaisser un peu plus et la chaleur de Derek se rapprocher: il était à présent allongé près de lui. L'ado sentit la main du loup caresser la base de sa nuque avant d'y déposer soudainement un baiser brûlant. Stiles déglutit péniblement et une larme roula le long de sa joue.

\- Je ne suis pas un jouet, Derek... Souffla-il. J'ai pas un cœur de pierre... Je ne peux pas me contenter de si peu sans vraiment t'avoir...

Les bras réconfortant de Derek vont se nouer autour de sa taille, arrachant de nouvelles larmes au plus jeune.

\- Et si tu pouvais m'avoir ? Susurra le loup.  
Le cœur de Stiles fit un bond dans sa poitrine et épuisé, il rendit les armes et se retourna vers le loup qui ne relâcha pas son étreinte.

\- Tu ne comprends pas. Commença Stiles. Je veux quelque chose que tu ne pourras jamais me donner…  
\- Tu ne veux pas arrêter de décider de mes sentiments à ma place ? Grogna le loup.

Stiles déglutit sous l'injonction. Derek parlait de sentiment ? Stiles sentit la colère grimpait dans son coeur.

\- Bordel Derek ! Explosa Stiles en se redressant. Je ne suis pas une distraction avec laquelle on s'amuse pour passer les temps ! Je ressens des trucs moi, merde ! Tu peux pas me repousser, puis ensuite me dire des trucs comme ça ! Décide-toi putain ! Et je pense avoir le droit de ne pas vouloir être traiter comme un chaton sans défense !  
\- Je veux juste te protéger ! S'écria aussitôt Derek. Pourquoi tu trouves ça offensant ?! Et quelle distraction ?! C'est toi qui me fait espérer depuis des jours tout en me repoussant à la fois !  
\- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?! Rugit Stiles. Je t'ai jamais caché ce que je ressentais ! Je t'ai fait des avances ! Suffisait juste te demander, crétin ! Mais t'es pas foutu d'ouvrir ta gueule !  
\- Parce que je suis censé comprendre ton langage subliminale ?! Je suis désolé, mais on m'a pas livré mes sentiments avec le mode d'emploi et le traducteur !

Les deux hommes étaient maintenant assis dans le lit, les joues rougis par la colère et se fixaient avec rage.

\- T'es vraiment le dernier des connards… Fulmina Stiles entre ses dents.  
\- Je t'emmerde, Stiles. souffla Derek sur le même ton.  
Stiles fixa un moment Derek avant de soudain proposer:  
\- On essaie ? _ Quoi ? fit Derek perplexe.  
\- Bah aux dernières nouvelles, on est deux imbéciles attirés l'un par l'autre. Donc on essaie ?

Derek resta un moment sans rien dire, en fixant Stiles avec incompréhension. Le jeune ado, agacé par son silence, repoussa les couvertures avec violence et sortit de son lit.

\- Ecoute, laisse tomber… Soupira-il. Tu…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase car Derek venait de bondir devant lui pour lui voler un baiser passionné auquel il ne m'y pas longtemps à répondre. L'échange fut rapide mais enivrant. Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre. Derek lui offrit un sourire satisfait.

_ On essaie. confirma-il.

Stiles sourit et ajouta:

\- Parfait. Au fait, je viens avec vous la prochaine fois, tu ne me laisseras plus sur le banc de touche maintenant.  
\- C'est hors de question. S'écria le loup. C'est bien trop dangereux.  
\- Derek… Grogna Stiles.

Il soupira devant le moue boudeuse de son désormais petit-ami et finit par rendre les armes pour cette nuit et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

Bon pour le côté «je-ne-suis-pas-un-jouet-moi-je-t-aime », problème résolue mais bon il restait encore du progrès à faire côté « je-ne-suis-pas-un-humain-faible-et-sans-défense ». Bon, pour le moment, Stiles se contenterait de sa victoire.

END

Laissez moi un petite review pour me donner votre avis :)

Pleins de bisous !


End file.
